Meteor Launcher!
Meteor Launcher! is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is located at North Founders Street in the Commercial District of New Los Angeles between Alexa and Cross at any time of day. Dialogue * Alexa "Hiya, Cross!" "Aren't VTOL aircraft incredible?" "You know Matthew the mechanic, right? He calls our VTOL transports "V-trancers." As you might expect, the name hasn't really caught on." "When I think of airplanes, I still imagine the old-school kind with propellers." "My dad had a single-prop airplane back on Earth." "Every time he used to take me up in that thing, I'd spend the trip praying we didn't die in a crash." "Kinda weird to think I'll never ride in it again." * Cross ** Inquire: Ask Alexa why she hasn't brought up...you-know-whats. ''(+ ) *** '''Alexa' "You're very perceptive! But yes, that's correct. I'm trying not to talk about...you-know-whats today." ** Reassure: Remind Alexa that at least she can ride in Skells now. *** Alexa "Yeah, I guess I'll always have my Ske—OH!" "I almost said it! Yiiiikes." * Alexa "Tika said that if she has to listen to one more speech about...you-know-whats, she's going to have the maintenance center dissect my brain." "And even with that, I STILL can't stop thinking about running my fingers the chassis of a...you-know-what. What if Tika's right? Maybe my brain is broken." "Anyway, I'm trying to prove that I can control my obsession and there's nothing wrong with me. But it's pretty hard!" * Cross ** Support: Praise Alexa for trying to focus on other things. *** Alexa "Yeah, exactly! That's why I was trying to talk about plain-old aircraft." "I mean, transports aren't so dissimilar from...you-know-whats. They're impressive in their own way, right?" "Much less impressive, obviously, but they make for a nice change of pace." "I mean...kinda." "You know, standing here and talking about this stuff is really bumming me out." "I think I'm gonna go take a little walk down in the administrative district." "Just to get some fresh air, mind you! Not so I can look at any...you-know-whats out of the corner of my eye." (END) ** Undermine: Try to trick Alexa into saying the word "Skell." ''(+ ) *** '''Alexa' "Huh? You're giving me a pop quiz? Uh, okay." ""What do you call the body-shaped models that science students use to learn about bones?" That is a strange quiz. Okay. Ummm..." "Oh, geez..." "Anatomical dummies, maybe?" "...What, that's wrong? Well then, ask me another one, I guess." ""What do you call a key that can open any lock?" Huh... Hmm... Key... Lock key... Locking key... Key lime pie... Keystone cop... Key Largo..." "Hmmmmmm..." "Oh, it's a master key! BOOM! Nailed it! Score one for Alexa!" "Um, why are you gritting your teeth like that? I'm pretty sure I totally nailed it." "Look, I never said I was a scientist OR a locksmith! Why are you asking me such weird questions, weirdo?!" "I'm sorry! You look so frustrated right now! I'm just not that good with word puzzles and junk. You know? Two trains leave a station and...whatever?" "All I really know about is Skells." "AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGH! I JUST SAID IT!" (END) Category:Alexa Heart-to-Hearts